


Patience

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [53]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: (just at the end though), Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Imagine Nick coming home to his place and seeing Greg on the bed with a santa hat on and nothing else
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr ;)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVELY NICK/GREG FRIENDS!!! SORRY I SUCK AT SMUT BUT I LOVE Y'ALL

Nick crosses the threshold of his home and gets a whiff of…something. Peppermint? The smell is coming from candles that line his kitchen counter, creating a trail that leads him through the hallway and into his bedroom, the door slightly ajar, the flickering of the scented candles evolves from peppermint to chestnut twinkling in his eyes as he pushes the door open to find…

Greg Sanders, sprawled out on his bed, resting on an elbow and propping up a hand on his knee, exposing his naked body--well, naked except for the Santa hat atop his head. Nick notices there’s almost a sparkle to his skin, and his focus shifts to the emptied bottle of glitter paint that has fallen onto the floor, along with his jaw as he looks at the assortment of other accessories on the bedside table. 

“Well, Santa, have I been a good boy this year?” Greg asks as he lowers the volume of the stereo, because the Christmas-themed scents were not the only holiday related sensations floating in the air, there was soft music playing to add to the festive mood. 

“My, my, Mr. Sanders, well, it certainly looks like you’ve been such a patient, good boy this year,” Nick growls seductively as he crawls up to him. 

“Does that mean I get to unwrap my present?” 

Nick licks his lips as he nods his head, and Greg lunges forward, pushing Nick down on his back with just one finger, which he then uses to pray apart the buttons of Nick’s shirt, he lifts Nick by the lapels of his open shirt into a kiss, using the bridge of their lips to keep Nick’s head attached to his as he works to peel off Nick’s shirt. Once Nick’s arms are free, he cups his hands on Greg’s face, as they continue to kiss while Greg fumbles towards the bedside table to grab a tube of chocolate sauce, which he surreptitiously smears on Nick’s nipples.

“I missed two buttons,” Greg breathes as Nick squeaks at the hardening sensation on his chest. 

“Well get to work then, little elf,” Nick hums at him as he nibbles on Greg’s ear lobe before Greg ducks his head, licks up the chocolate in slow circles around Nick’s left nipple, then his right, lingering on each nipple with a gentle sucking motion before he moves to the next, and once he’s done with the nipples, he plants one final dab of chocolate on Nick’s nose…

“Nicky the brown nosed-reindeer,” Greg hums along as the original song plays. Nick giggles as Greg wipes off his nose with his tongue, and pats his hands on Nick’s breasts before lifting himself off of Nick, though remains straddled atop his lap.

“There we go, all done.”

“What? Done? Fuck no,” Nick moans, and it’s his turn to reach for an object on the table, a bow, that he places on his crotch. “Y’ain’t done openin’ your presents there, G…”

“Hmm, I don’t know, Nick, seems like you got a lump of coal underneath that bow…”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Nick dares him, guiding Greg’s hands down to his waist. Greg winks at him as he unbuckles his belt, removes the bow and places it on Nick’s head, then unzips the zipper of his jeans, and begins to shimmy them off of his body. 

“Oh, jeez, another box? Always hate those box-within-a-box gifts,” Greg teases as he tugs at the waistband of Nick’s briefs.

“That’s cause you’re so impatient,” Nick huffs. “As am I!” 

“Alright, alright, settle your horses, cowboy,” Greg waves off as he works to pull off Nick’s underwear to reveal an already hardened cock in its place. 

“Oh, I think I’m gonna need some help with that,” Nick moans as he moves his hands back to Greg’s face, bringing him down in front of his dick. “Please?” 

“Consider it my Christmas gift to you,” Greg obliges, and begins to shower the region with soft kisses--he starts at the base, but takes a detour as he spreads Nick’s legs apart but moving his knees, he begins to kiss his inner thighs, moving further and further away…

“Hnnnghhhhh!” Nick whines in frustration.  _ “Grehhhhhhhhhhg!”  _

“Patience,” Greg reminds him between suckling kisses. Nick lets out an impatient yell. “Seems like I found the secret word.” 

“Please!” Nick cries out, his fingers dancing in the air, he’s about ready to do it himself when Greg rolls his eyes and relieves Nick of his pain, enticing much more pleasurable moans from the man. 

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Nick pants. “Yeah, just-just gimme a minute…”

He gulps down air and squints an eye as he continues to pant while reaching for the tube of lube resting between the liquid latex and chocolate.

“That fast, huh?” Greg observes as Nick tosses the tube to the man. 

“With your nimble hands doing all the work? Yeah, I’ll be ready in no time. You?” 

“Like you even have to ask,” Greg scoffs as he rubs his hands with the lube, and then begins to rub his hands on Nick’s dick. Nick was right, in no time he’s firm and ready to go...or rather, ready to receive as Greg shifts so that he’s on his knees--

“Oh, fall on your knees,” Nick sings breathlessly as Greg primes himself, uses Nick’s waist for leverages as he lowers himself on top of Nick’s hardened cock. 

“Merry Christmas, Greg,” Nick smiles as Greg’s face lights up like a Christmas tree with all sorts of sensations and sounds. 

“Merry Christmas, Nick!” Greg howls as he embarks on his own private sleigh ride, driven by Nick.


End file.
